disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Fathom
Lord Fathom is a character from the Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a sneaky shark like mer-wizard who plots to take over the Never Sea. He is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. Background History Lord Fathom was once King Neptune's royal adviser who plot to overthrow the king of the sea. But during his first attempt to rule the Never Sea he summon the mighty Strake to attack Neptune using the power of DarkLight Emerald. However, the tide of the battle turned in Neptune's favor, thanks to the combined forces of Captain Colossus, King Neptune was able to defeat the Strake, sealing it away in Dreadnaught Coveand locking away Lord Fathom in a near by cave.Even after his imprisonment Lord Fathom is quiet known and feared by the various mer-people for his wicked nature and great power. Physical appearance Lord Fathom has dark blue-green skin and tentacles for hair that resemble kelp.Though a wizard, he wears a breastplate of armor with spiked shoulder pads. Personality Lord Fathom is a very dark and sinister villain with a wicked sense of humor.Fathom is very manipulative and will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs.He is also vengeful, holding a vendetta against King Neptune for a prolonged period of time after his defeat. Powers and Abilities : “ And the day I found the DarkLight Emerald, it gave me exactly what I needed: the power to rule the Never Sea! ” : ―Lord Fathom Aside from his natural abilities underwater, Lord Fathom's most notable source of mystical power is the Darklight Emerald, which, when placed in a trident,gives him the power to control the various creatures of Never Sea. It also has the power to manipulate the sea itself to his whim and bring back sunken shipwrecks under his control. However without the emerald, Fathom is virtually powerless. He was also surprisingly effective at disguising himself, as evidenced by his posing as an old mer-person to trick Queen Coralie into revealing the location of the DarkLight Emerald hidden in Neptune City. Later after he was defeated by Jake he would attempt to use the disguise once more to trick the young pirate captain into letting him retrieve DarkLight Emerald but failed. Trivia * Lord Fathom was added to the episode The Great Never Sea and books based on it at last minute. ** In the earlier concept the villain was a Mer-witch named Ezmeralda. ** It is currently unknown why the character was drop but she is still refereed by name in a few promotional videos and books for The Great Never Sea Conquest. * Lord Fathom is similar to ShiverJack. ** Both villains are wizards/sorcerers. ** Both wield tridents as weapons. ** Both villains think very little of Captain Hook. ** Both villains were able to best Jake and his crew at the beginning of their debut. ** Later after being defeated by Jake learn that he is the one true threat preventing them from taking over Neverland. ** Both villains were meant to be a part of the Grim Buccaneer's Legion of Pirate Villains. Category:Males Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Magical villains Category:Magical Characters Category:Villains Category:Water villains Category:Grown-ups